


Wash It All Away

by flipflop_diva



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, F/F, First time with a woman, Gentle Sex, Hair Braiding, Hair Playing, Massage, set during season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It started with hair braiding. Which, if anyone had told Eleanor before she died that she would find love in playing with someone’s hair, she probably would have punched them. Or thrown a drink at them. Maybe even shoved them in a trash can.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



It started with hair braiding. Which, if anyone had told Eleanor before she died that she would find love in playing with someone’s hair, she probably would have punched them. Or thrown a drink at them. Maybe even shoved them in a trash can.

But dead Eleanor was not alive Eleanor, and except for the obvious difference that she was dead now, she was also good. Or trying to be. And part of that meant taking in more of the simple pleasures in life.

Like braiding hair. More specifically, Tahnai’s beautiful, perfect, amazing hair that felt like silk and never had a strand out of place and was lush and full and probably worthy of at least a hundred shampoo commercials.

But the best part, Tahani never seemed to mind her playing with her hair. She would let Eleanor braid her hair. And unbraid it. And braid it. And unbraid it. And braid it again.

On this day, she had probably repeated the whole process at least five times by now, but Tahani hadn’t said anything. Instead she was more than patient, letting Eleanor trace her fingers through those dark tresses, stroke lightly at the top of that gorgeous head and sometimes even drift her fingers down to Tahani’s bare, slender shoulders.

“Why do you let me do this?” Eleanor asked, as she picked up the brush to start the next attempt.

“It feels nice.”

“But you hate me.”

Tahani tilted her head back so she was looking at Eleanor. “I do not hate you,” she said.

“But I’ve ruined your perfect afterlife. With my not good presence and then trying to help Jianyu with his whole deception thing and bringing about hell holes and all sorts of horrible creatures.”

“Yes, you have caused a lot of problems.”

“But yet you let me play with your hair.”

“I do.”

“I don’t understand.”

Tahani lifted her hand, placed it over Eleanor’s on her head. “I like it,” she said simply. “It feels nice. And even though you can be incredibly horrible, you also … well, you’re trying. And I appreciate that.”

“You appreciate that?” Eleanor raised a brow at her, and then laughed. “Do you _like_ me, Tahani?”

“Goodness no!”

“Well, that was defensive.”

“No, no, no. I just meant … I don’t … I’ve never … I couldn’t …”

Eleanor watched Tahani stammer around and tried not to laugh. Or smile. None of this was what she had meant when she brought it up, but if Tahani was going to go there …

“Have you never been with a woman before?” Eleanor asked bluntly, mostly to watch Tahani flush and stammer, which she did. Beautifully, Eleanor might add.

“No, of course not! Have you?”

“Of course.”

“Of course?” Tahani’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. “Was it …?”

“Great? Fulfilling? Incredibly satisfying?” Eleanor shrugged. “Yup. And more.”

“And more?”

“I could show you.”

“You could …” Tahani shook her head. “No, I dare not.”

“You dare not? We’re dead. What’s the worst that could happen? You’re already friends with the Good Place pariah.”

Tahani laughed at that, a peel of her beautiful laughter. “I am that,” she said.

“Well, then.” Eleanor titled her head to eye her out of the corner of her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. She had worked over many people in her time on earth — men and women. She knew when she had someone.

“I just …” Tahani still looked unsure.

Eleanor held out her hand. “Come with me,” she said. “We’ll start easy.”

•••

They started in the bathtub. With glasses full of the best champagne Janet said the world had and four extra bottles on the floor beside the tub. They sat in their bathing suits, Tahani in front of Eleanor, as she worked once more on braiding her hair between sips of champagne.

This time when she finished, she didn’t unbraid it. Instead she slid her hands from Tahani’s head down to her shoulders and then she kept going. Down her back, her arms, under the water to rest on her waist before sliding back up to her shoulders. Giving Tahani the best massage she knew how. Listening to Tahani’s little moans and gasps as Eleanor hit just the right spot.

“How do you know how to do that?” Tahani asked, shifting to lean back more into Eleanor’s hands.

“I told you I was good,” Eleanor said. 

She kept her fingers moving, squeezing Tahani’s muscles, rubbing her back and neck and arms, and then, when it had been enough time and they had both consumed enough champagne — or at least Eleanor hoped they had — she slid her hands around Tahani’s body, sliding them gently over her taut belly and finally trailing them upward under Tahani’s bikini top, smoothing over perfect rounded breasts and stopping with her thumbs and forefingers on nipples. 

Eleanor squeezed gently, and then more rough, bending forward to blow hot air under Tahani’s ear, watching her shiver in the warm water.

“That feels … quite nice,” Tahani managed, as Eleanor took her whole breasts in the palms of her hands, squeezing and stroking, while still blowing air on her neck and then kissing where it landed. 

Tahani shifted, leaning back a bit more against Eleanor and pushing her breasts into Eleanor’s hands, and Eleanor smiled. She slid her hands out of Tahani’s bikini top, ignoring the soft whine that came out of her mouth — something she never thought she would hear from such a well-respected, distinguished woman — and instead trailed them down her stomach, down further, further, further, until … 

There. 

Eleanor found the waistband of her bikini bottoms, dipped her fingers under it and kept moving downward still, past more silky hair, until she found something even more silky. She pressed her fingers against Tahani’s center, reveling in the gasp that came out of the other woman’s mouth, and began to explore in earnest, stroking and rubbing every fold, every crevice. 

Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“We need to get this off of you,” Eleanor whispered into Tahani’s ear.

Tahani must have agreed because immediately she lifted her hips, using her fingers to untie the bows on the sides, holding the fabric in place, and Eleanor grabbed the fabric from between Tahani’s legs, tossing it over the side of the tub.

Her top came off next, and then suddenly, there she was, completely naked and lying in Eleanor’s arms.

Eleanor reached down, lifted one of Tahani’s legs so it settled over the side of the tub, the water dripping off her perfect skin on to the floor. Tahani’s other leg, she pushed as far to the side as the tub would allow.

Now, she could work.

She slid her fingers back between Tahani’s legs, sliding them up and down, stopping to press her forefinger firmly against Tahani’s clit before sliding her finger back down until she got to her entrance. And then she slipped a finger inside.

Tahani immediately bucked against her hand and Eleanor laughed softly.

“It feels so good, doesn’t it?” she cooed into Tahani’s ear.

“Oh my,” Tahani murmured.

“Just relax,” Eleanor told her. “I’ll do all the work.”

Tahani shifted again, sliding down just a little so she could lean back with her head against Eleanor’s shoulder. Eleanor got back to work, working her finger between Tahani’s legs, opening her up until she could slip in a second, then a third.

Tahani moaned at the pressure, then moaned even harder when Eleanor pressed her thumb against her clit, flicking it with the nail as her fingers inside her sped up.

“Ohhhh …” Tahani gasped. “God … Eleanor …”

That was her cue. Eleanor twisted her wrist just so, slammed her fingers into Tahani’s body as her thumb scraped again over her clit, at the same time reaching with her other hand to once more squeeze a firm nipple between her fingers.

It was too much for Tahani. With a soft, beautiful cry, her back arched and her muscles clenched and Eleanor stared down at her almost in awe as she came for her in the bathtub of her gorgeous house, the braid she had put Tahani’s hair in earlier still perfectly in place around her head.

“You can braid my hair any day,” Tahani gasped out as she lay, still quivering, in Eleanor’s arms a few minutes later, Eleanor still tracing her fingers around her things and her belly.

“I plan to,” Eleanor said. “But first we have one more lesson for today.”

“Which is?”

“Which is, how to make me come.”

“Oh,” Tahani said. “Yes. I look forward to that.”

“Good,” Eleanor said as she slid a finger back inside Tahani, making her cry out from the unexpected motion. “I do, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. I just need more.
> 
> Thank you for reading! This was written for sidewinder for the 2017 Smut Swap. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
